Twins on Demand
by Dancingbell
Summary: Tara and Emma move to Japan when their mom kicks them out. They now live with their cousins and start going to Ouran High. There they meet to red head boys each. Who are they and why do girls fawn over them?. Tara and Emma will soon find out
1. Meeting the boys

**This is written by DancingBell AND texancoconut51 and is just publish on mine**

**Dancing: Yeah it's UPPPPP.**

**Texan: Finally you've been taking too long.**

**Dancing: Shut up I have another story…stupid.**

**Texan: Why are we doing this? Say we don't own and get on with the story.**

**Dancing: But I like this part… *whimpers sadly***

**Texan: Have I ever cared about your feelings? No, now get on with it!**

**Dancing: Fine Jayfeather take it away**

**Jayfeather: Ok DancingBell and texancoconut51 do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Warriors.**

**Texan: Even though we wish did. *hugs Kaoru doll***

* * *

A blond girl walked into the big house. A small blond hair brown eyed boy pulled her and her twin sister to their room. Her blue eyes looked at her sister. He sisters brown eyes met hers but didn't have the answer.

"Emma, Tara this is your room" The blonde boy named Honey said. The room was split in half. One side was blue and purple. There were pictures of famous dancers and singers all around. The ceiling was covered in stars and had a moon. The other side was orange and yellow; the walls were covered in posters of water polo players, swimmers, and actors. The ceiling had the sun and clouds. This showing how they are different as night and day. Tara smiled.

"Thanks Honey" She said and hugged him. Emma slapped him on the back. Honey smiled.

"Mori came up with the Idea" honey said as tall, tan black hair boy came near them.

"Honey, time to brush your teeth" he said. Honey and Mori left. Emma and Tara looked at their room. They were as different as night and day. Tara was tall, pale, and blonde with blue eyes while Emma was medium, but close to short, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Tara was a dancer and singer while Emma did water polo, swim team.

"Well…how come I got I got the sun your always more cherry then me?" Emma pointed out. Tara shrugged.

"Does it really matter? They took us in. Mom kicked out of the house when we decided not to be doctors when we grew up. Mori even offered to help us refresh our karate skills." Tara shrugged "Anyways school starts tomorrow so let's get some rest" she said. Emma nodded and they both got ready for bed.

_Next day_

_TARA POV_

"If you need anything find Mori and me" Honey said as he ran off dragging Mori behind him. I looked at my twin sister.

"Umm I am going to go find a place where I can dance" I said. Emma nodded.

"I am going to find the pool" she said. We walked away from each other. I looked around the halls-_They must have a dance room somewhere, or at least a quiet music room-_ I thought. A tall blond boy ran past me a spider on his head. I looked up and watched him run.

"That was awesome Hikaru" said a voice. I turned and saw two red headed twins laughing their heads off.

"Ummm… excuse me… I am new" I said lifting I finger up to get their attention. One of the red heads stuck their hands out. I took it. He bent down and kissed my hand.

"My you are a beauty –"he said kissing my hand. The other red head started to cry.

"I thought you loved me Hikaru, but since I was wrong-"he started to turn away but the one, I think his name is Hikaru, let go of my hand and grabbed his.

"I do love you I was being nice to this lady. Kaoru you are the only one I will share my heart with" he said holding Kaoru's head in his hand. I tilted my head.

"So you two are gay… and twins?" I asked. The twin's mouths dropped.

"You aren't freaking out?" Hikaru said. I shrugged

"I am from America and, well, boys who like each other are gay, not cute in a way where we love them, but cute" I said pointing out. I sighed. "All the cute ones are gay" I said walking past them. They just stared after me. I came across a sign next to a door. It said MUSIC ROOM 3. I thought for a moment and opened the door. Inside of there was nothing all the sudden I was pushed aside by one of the red heads

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled the boy turned around.

"Oh, sorry! Kaoru made me come back to get his book bag since I flirted with…. Hey, it's you" he said pointing at me.

"Yeah it's me, the one you just shoved out of the way" I brushed my blond hair over my shoulders and stuck my hand out. "I'm Tara Haninozuka" I said smile. Hikaru shook my hand.

"Haninozuka? You related to Honey?" he asked. I nodded." Well, I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, and my twin is Kaoru" he replied. I smiled.

"I have a twin too, but we're as different as night and day" I said. He laughed.

"Why did you come in here?"

"I was looking for a place to dance" I replied. He tilted his head and ran into another room soon returning with a CD.

"You think you can dance?" he asked.

"Well, yeah but I have to change first" I said. He pulled me toward a door

"You can change in here" he said. I closed the door behind me. There were tons of outfits for men-_must is the storage room for theater-_ I thought and quickly changed. When I came back out he pressed played. I quickly recognized the song. Sugar plum fairy from THE NUTCRACKER. I asked him to restart it and he did. When the music started so did I. I danced as happily as the song was supposed to be it then changed to swan lake. I quickly changed the mood to sadness. I wasn't thinking of dancing I just was. This is me. My hideout, my medicine my hurt it was all in my dancing this is what I loved to do. He changed from song to song until I posed. He turned off the music and started clapping.

"That was wonderful" he said. I was breathing heavily but happy. He gave me a bottle of water.

"Hey come here at 1:30, ok?" he said, leaving the room. I stared after him, I went to the other room and changed.

_EMMA'S____PRO_

I reached the pool. How I love the smell of chlorine. It looked like no one was using it so I quickly changed into my swim suit. I ran out of the locker room and shoved my dark brown waves into my swim cap that never wants to stay on my head. Sigh. I hopped upon the starting block for lane 6, and dived into the pool. Man, I missed the feeling of my muscles working, the feel of the icy cold water rushing past me as I swam 500 yards of freestyle, followed by 500 yards of backstroke, 250 yards of breast stroke, and 100 yards of butterfly. This is the best! I haven't swum in weeks, and now I have the entire pool to myself. I stopped my butterfly-ing, and swam to get a water polo ball, swam back, started treading water.

"WAHOO!" I shouted, throwing the water polo ball smack dab in the corner of the goal. Then I heard clapping. _Clapping? I thought I was the only one in here. _I turned to see a cute red head clapping at me. No one ever claps when I swim. They cheer. Like the cheerleaders. Ugh I hate them so much, I've hit 3 in the head with a water polo ball. I felt skilled. "Ummm… hey there. How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you started to backstroke. You're very fast." He said, chuckling to himself.

"Thanks, but why were you watching. It's not a meet; I was practicing, so it was kind of creepy." I said, glaring. Glaring has become sorta my mantra since we got kicked outa the house.

"A, I know it's not a meet, no one else is here. B, I was watching cause you're extremely cute, and wanted to see you swim." He said, a very sincere look on his face. Unfortunately for him, I don't trust so well, so he's outa luck… for now.

"Ok then… Do you swim?" I asked, giving him a look of supreme doubt.

"No, I don't swim. But I love to watch it. I'm in a host club." He said, still looking adorable.

"The ever famous Ouran Host Club? The one my cousin is in?" I said, practically shouting. Here's something you should know about me. I'm loud. Scratch that. VERY loud. So while this didn't seem like shouting to me, it probably was to him.

"Uhhh… yea… Who's your cousin?" He asked, looking pretty doubtful.

"Honey Haninozuka. I'm his cousin, Emma Haninozuka."I said, smirking.

"Oh Honey has about talking about you and…" He said, a moment of forgetfulness crossing his face before collecting composure.

"Tara Haninozuka. She's a dancer. She's my twin sister." I said, rolling my eyes at my ever so perfect twin.

"Ahhh. I have a twin, also, named Hikaru Hitachiin." He said, also rolling his eyes.

"Ohh. And what's your name?" I asked as I climbed outa the pool.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin. Hey, umm, I have to go to the club, but will you meet me in Music room 3 at 1:30?" he asked hesitantly, like he was nervous. _Wait, don't hosts have a TON of confidence?_

"Definitely." I said, and I turned my back to him and went to the locker room. Maybe it won't be so bad here after all.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Tara ran to Emma as she was walking out of the locker room.

"Guess what?" Tara asked jumping up and down.

Emma rolled her eyes hiding her own excitement as well

"I met this really cute boy and I am meeting him music room 3 at 1:30" Tara Squealed

Emma eyes opened wide"I am meeting some one there at the same time" She said. Tara grabbed her twins are and looked at her watch.

"We have 2 hours and need to study so lets get that over with then" she said pulling her sister to the library.

_**2 hours later**_

Emma and Tara opened the door to Music room 3

* * *

**DancingBell: FIRST CHAPTER UP**

**Texan: WHOOP WHOOP**

**Dancing: This is going to be sooo much fun**

**Texan: IT'S GOING TO BE THE BOMB DIGITY**

**Jayfeather: you two are weird**

**Dancing: you're blind and talk to a stick you have no room to talk**

**Texan: plus being weird is cool**

**Jayfeather: I TOLD YOU I HAVE REASONS TO TALK TO A STICK**

**Texan: Sureeeeee**

**Dancing: what ever makes you sleep well at night?**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Please review please please please**


	2. Something you'll love

**DancingBell: yawn boring day so I decided to write this chapter**

**Texan: You decided I get no say?**

**Dancing: of course you do that's why I'm on the phone with you**

**Texan: ohhhhh yeahhhh**

**Dancing: I thought I was the blond one**

**Texan: YOU are I just don't have common sense sometimes**

**Jayfeather: Well anyways They don't own Warriors or Ouran high school**

**Dancing: If I did I would be the happiest person on earth**

* * *

**Recap**

_Emma and Tara opened the door to music room 3_

**End of Recap **

When the door opened there was a bright light and rose petals flowed everywhere. The light faded while Tara and Emma were whacking the rose petals away.

"I think they are trying to drown us in flower petals." Muttered Tara.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club" A group of male voices say. Tara and Emma looked up. There was a group of teenage boys standing there with their hands out. Tara blinked, Emma just stared.

"WAITTTT" two voices yelled. Tara and Emma turned to see two red head boys magically appear in the sky landing on the group of boys. One boy with brown hair and dark girly brown eyes just shook his head.

"What's going on?" Tara asked .

"Can't you tell it's a male prostitute club" Emma said. Tara walked over to the pile of boys and saw Mori, standing up and brushing himself off.

"MORI?" she screamed. Emma raced over. Mori stood up and pulled Honey up.

The two red headed boys stood up and Tara noticed that they were the twins that they met before. She went up to them and folded her arms.

"Explain" she said. Emma joined her doing the same thing, only she had her signature glare upon her eyes, a smirk upon her lips.

"Right now" Emma said. The tallest boy, a blonde, walked over to them and took Tara's hand and kissed it. Hikaru growled, while Tara did the only logical thing. Kick him in his private spot. He fell to the floor.

Tara flipped her long blond hair "Well if this is all you wanted Hikaru, then I might as well leave." Hikaru grabbed her hand.

"Wait. Karou and I wanted to talk to you and Emma" All of the sudden, Honey was right behind Tara and Emma making his unspeakable scary face.

"What do you want to talk about with my cousins" he growled. Hikaru let go of Tara's hand quickly and backed up. Emma placed her hand on Honey's shoulder….she is the only one brave enough to go near him with that face on.

"Honey, calm down. Just let us here what they have to say. If it's awful, they we can hurt them." Said Emma soothingly. She and Mori were the only ones who could bring Honey out of this mess, though they had very different tatics.

"Fine, Emma" said Honey begrudgingly. He gave the twins one more look, still flied with some strange form of hatred, then left to where the rest of the group was.

"Okay, ladies, this is the ever famous host club." Said Hikaru with a lavish twirl of his hand, gesturing toward the rest of the hosts.

"You know two of them, as of relation. The little one with the brown hair is Haruhi." Said Kaoru, bowing. Haruhi gave a little wave and a smile.

"There's the Low-Pressure-Demon-Overlord, also known as Kyoya." Said Hikaru, pointing with a slight look of disgust on his face. Kyoya made a little throat clearing noise.

"And finally, that crying lump of pure stupidity on the floor is Tamaki." Kaoru said, nudging the still crying in pain Tamaki with his foot.

"Okaaay then… what the heck do you guys do anyway?" said Emma, a skeptical look on her smug face.

"We entertain ladies." Spit out Haruhi, who started to glow red.

"See. I told you it was a male prostitution club." Said Emma, giving a pointed look at Tara. "Let's go."

"NO!" shouted the twins, not wanting to see the girls go.

"Then explain what you do, and why Haruhi is a girl." Said Tara, with a look of finality. The guys cringed at the word girl, except for Haruhi, who just stared.

"Well, Haruhi is a biological girl, but she has to work in this club to pay off a debt she owes. The club is where we entertain ladies, but only through kisses that mean nothing, tears that aren't real, and tea that has been imported." Says Kaoru reluctantly.

"It's just a big performance." Said Hikaru.

"Now, Emma, if you would be ever so kind as to join me for a stroll around the grounds, I would greatly appreciate it." Spoke Kaoru, softly.

"And the same applies to you, Tara" whispered Hikaru.

Emma and Tara exchanged glances, then said in unison "We'd love it." And with that, they hooked their arms with their respective twin, and left the Third Music Room.

_Emma's POV_

We strolled, arm in arm, around the inside of the building, not talking much, just enjoying the company.

"So, why are you walking with me, when it sounds like you could walk with any girl in school that you choose?" I asked, an inquisitive look upon my face. He turned his face to me, locking eyes.

"I don't really know. You're different, somehow. You don't take any body's opinions, yet you respect them. You're your own person, and I like that you're not a cookie cutter girl." He said, a solemn look on his face. And I believed every word he said. Suddenly, he stopped, and turned to face an elaborate pair of double doors. "And, here is something I think you'll like".

"What? I already saw the pool." I replied, dubious of what could be shown to me.

"Trust me. You'll love it." He pushed open the doors, and I saw the most beautiful thing ever.

It was an opulent theatre, with large oak doors inlaid with gold and silver. The ceiling was a high dome, with a chandelier that would make my family wealthy hanging from the ceiling, There were gold statues of famous theatrical heroes, ranging from Hamlet to Romeo and Juliet. The seats had oak handles, and were a velvet blue. And the stage was so large and glorious, I couldn't wait to step on it. I could feel Kaoru's gorgeous eyes on me. Before I could second guess myself, I turned around and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He was shocked at first, but after regaining his composure, her hugged me back.

"You were right, I did love it" I whispered in his ear. He pulled away, leaving me feeling strange from missing his hug, and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, let's go to the prop and costume room and play with the props!" he said. I started to giggle, giddy with excitement, as he pulled me along. We reached the prop room and saw the most amazing costumes. Elaborate Elizabethan gowns, kimonos, anything you can imagine. I ran to a dress from the Great Depression, and picked it up. I looked at Kaoru with puppy dog eyes, and he turned and left laughing softly to himself so I could try it on. I pulled it on, singing music from Guys and Dolls, a musical I had taken to recently.

"I love you, a bushel and a peck!

A bushel and a peck, and a hug around the neck!  
A hug around the neck, and a barrel and a heap  
A barrel and a heap, and I'm talkin' in my sleep.  
About you. About you.

'Cause I love you, a bushel and a peck  
You bet your pretty neck I do!  
Doodle, oodle, oodle.  
Doodle, oodle, oodle.  
Doodle oodle oodle oo." I sang, my voice sweet.

I exited the dressing room to applause from Kaoru. I twirled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome. And you sing beautifully." He replied, soft and sweet, slightly self conscious. He went into the dressing room, and I felt empty, even if he was only a few feet away. I'll have to discuss it with Tara. But now, for costumes.

_Tara's POV _

I walked ahead of him looking around the flower garden and stopped there was one small white rose on a rose bush with many red roses around it.

"did you paint the roses red?" I asked gently touching the white rose

He laughed and shook his head "The other roses on the bush haven't grown yet…do you like white roses?" he asked a little smile came across my face.

" I had this friend once she loved white roses, I was very close to her….she was my sister, angel and role model. Two years ago she died in a car crash, I have loved white roses ever since" I said looking at him. He looked like he was about to cry. HE grabed my wrist and started walking away from the bush.

"I want to show you something that you're going to love then" he said. We walked for a while we stopped at the fountain when some girl came running up.

"HIKARUUUU" she screamed. My smile fell and my blue eyes darken. When she got close enough a kicked her hard enough to knock her out the grabbed Hikaru arm and drag him off.

"my you seem pretty popular here" I growled under my breath. HE stopped me and turned me around and looked me over.

"You are deffently honeys cousin" he laughed I gave him a questioning look.

"You didn't hesitate to kick that girl and the only reason I didn't scream when I saw your face is because you dragged me off. You are like a rose you know? Beautiful but you have throns" he said. I laughed

"thanks" I said. He threw his hands over my eyes.

"We are almost there you can't look now" he kept my eyes closed until we finally stoped and let me opened my eyes.

"oh my gosh" I whispered. We were in a rose garden. All around us there were rose bushes white and red. In the middle there were white rose petals all around daisys. I walked straight into the middle and bent down to look at the daisys. The room smelled wonderful I just stared. I walked to a bush that was filled with white roses and fell to my knees crying. Hikaru placed his hand on my shoulder

"are you ok?" he asked I nodded

"Thank you Hikaru thank you so much" I said I carefully picked I white rose in full bloom and started to sing the song I sang for days after she died. I miss you by Miley Cyrus

_You used to call me you angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in you arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear _

_Every once in a while_

_And even though its different now_

_You're still here somehow _

_My heart won't let you go _

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sh-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

I choked on the last words I couldn't sing the rest of it and the white rose sloe and gracefully fell out of my hands as I covered my eyes. Hikaru bent down and hugged me. I breathed for a minute and stood up.

"Thank you Hikaru, thank you" I said he smiled

"you're a beautiful singer…even when your cry" I laughed "lets go" I said and we walked away

_**NORMAL POV**_

Hikaru and Kaoru Walked Emma and Tara back to Music room 3 with Honey eyeing them closely. Emma and Tara walked back to their new home.

"Tara…I think I am going to like it here, so how was your walk?" Emma asked Tara sighed and smiled.

"He took me to a garden room that was absolutely amazing it was filled with white roses…I cried…sang…then he said I was a beautiful singer even when I cried" Tara replied "and yours?"

"You let me try on cloths I sang had a great time" she replied

"Oh and I knock a girl out when she tried to hug Hikaru" Tara added really quickly Emma laughed

"gracefull,innocent Tara kicked a girl?" she asked laughing Tara puched her in the gut and they fought all the way back to the house. Tara landed on her bed and smiled.

"Its going to be a good year" she said and pulled out her homework. After eating, doing their homework and Tara gossiping they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Dancingbell: YIPPIE ITS DONE**

**Hikaru: you seem happy, and your part was a little depressing**

**Texencoconut: depressing?, it was amazing**

**Dancingbell: wow your werid**

**Texan: Thank you**

**Jayfeather: I'm surprised you to haven't killed each other yet, anyways please review**


	3. The plan

**Dancing: Sorry I haven't updated in like weeks,, but with projects and dance and school I just haven't had time.**

**Texan: Yep, and I disappeared to Florida!**

**Dancing: And made me find research, and do the first slide of the project in all my spare time...which I don't have…**

**Texan: And this is why we do theater, so we don't have social lives…**

**Dance: I do theater cause I hate choir.**

**Texan: Choir people are just obnoxious, no offense to those who do choir, but all the ones I know are.**

**Jayfeather: CAN WE JUST GET ONE WITH IT?**

**Texan: I agree**

**Dancing: Same here**

**Jayfeather: They do not own Ouran High School Host Club...or Warriors...or alice academy**

**Texan: DUH!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tara and Emma looked at each other after they got ready for school. Tara and Emma were dressed in the ever popular (and ever hideous in Emma's opinion) fluffy yellow banana dresses. Tara had pulled her long blonde hair into a braided ponytail, woven with a pink ribbon, a bow tied at the end. Emma, however, had recently donated her hair, which was now a short bob, worn straight around her face. They stared at each other for a few seconds, deciding whether or not their look for the day was nice or not. Emma gave Tara the thumbs up and then motioned for herself. Tara tilted her head then reached for a ribbon.

"Don't you dare. Don't you even try the hell to put a ribbon in my hair." Emma screeched, and then noticed that it was pink. "NO NO NO!" she said shaking her head and running out of the room, straight to the limo that had just pulled up.

Tara laughed and followed "It would have been cute, made you look more innocent...and less scary…" she said, brushing her blond wispies out of her face. She met Emma at the limo, who was already seated down in her preferred seat, the one going backwards next to the window on her left. Tara sat across from her, and pulled a notepad out of her sparkly blue purse, taking notes on how she can make Emma more like herself, and which was would aggravate her the most.

Two red headed twins waited for them as they reached the front of the school. Tara ran into Hikaru's arms and he spun her around. Emma walked more slowly, and gave Kaoru, letting him kiss her on the cheek. The crazed fan-girls that watched on held pitch forks in their hands, but ran away as soon as Honey turned the corner and glared at them while Mori patted his head.

HIkaru looked at Tara and kissed her on the forehead "It's time for Kaoru and I to go to host club...meet you two at 2?" he asked Tara. She looked at Emma and they both nodded. As soon as the two boys left their sight, a small smirk appeared upon Tara's lips.

"Oh crap, it's the 'Tara-has-an-evil-plan-that-could-possibly-kill-us-all' face...what are you planning?" Emma asked her twin, shaking her brown hair into her face, which she promptly blew out of her eyes.

"I want to see this 'host club' in action, but I don't want us, to be us." Tara whispered, pulling red hair dye from her sparkly blue purse. Emma smiled at this idea, slung her black backpack over her shoulder, and followed her twin to the restroom.

**Emma's POV**

Roughly ten minutes later, we were out of the 'stroom and virtually unrecognizable. Both of us now had red hair, though Tara's was much lighter than mine, due to her original hair color, and contacts in order to disguise our eye colors, Tara's now being murky brown, mine being clear blue. We both were wearing heavy make up to hide our features, and Tara was made up with black make-up, giving her the Nekozawa appeal, while I wore light appearing make-up, giving me the whole 'I'm a ditz, ahahah!' look. We are both competent actors, so we knew we could pull it off. We went and shoved our crap in our lockers, and then headed to Music Room Three. I was to head in first, so as not to draw suspicion, and I was to request Tamaki, as he was least likely to notice that I was me. Tara was to play as an observer, trying to decide who she wanted to request, and to not speak to anyone.

We soon arrived, and I walked through the doors, only to be chocked by cascading flora. Dang it, I forgot about the flowers. I walked up to Kyoya, softly and sweetly as to give off the innocent look.

"Welcome to the Host Club, I am Kyoya. Who would you like to request?" He said. Awfully blunt, that one is. I prepared myself, as he was one of the many who are likely to notice that I was me. Hell, the only one who won't notice is Tamaki.

"Ummm…teeheehee! Can I, like, request Tamaki? He is soooo dreamy!" I squealed, raising my voice several octaves higher, so much so I feel like a glass of fine china broke somewhere. Kyoya gave me a dubious look, which startled me, as I don't want to be caught. He must of not noticed, or not cared, cause I was sent off to Tamaki.

"Why hello, princess, how is my fair maiden today?" He asked, not even noticing that I was me.

"Teeheehee! I love today it's soooo wonderful!" I shrieked, hoping Tamaki would buy it.

"And what is thy name, princess?" he asked sweetly. _Oh, crappers, we didn't come up with a name. _I went though the girly names I knew, trying to come up with a good one.

"Teeheehee! My name is Kojima Miharu!" I squealed, shaking like a Chihuahua. Tamaki turned his head to his other guests, and I observed the room. Over in the corner was Haruhi, pouring tea for a couple of ladies. On the far wall was Mori and Honey, giving demonstrations of their karate skills. And to the left of me was Hikaru and Kaoru. This seemed pretty simple, and still like a male prostitution room. I turned to see the door open, and I saw Tara slip in, beginning her mission. I turned to sip my tea, and silently wished Tara goodluck.

**Tara's POV**

I looked around trying to decide which one to fawn over. Hikaru started heading towards me. Man, I love my boyfriend, but I really don't want to get caught right now. I started backing away, and ran right into the second to last person I wanted to fawn over…Karou.

"Hello first timer. Wanna join my brother and I?" he greeted me warmly then stared at me "Do I know you?" he asked. I did the first thing I thought of. I transformed myself into my standoffish sister and brushed her boyfriend aside.

"You are just child's play." I said in a silky evil voice, several bars lower than my own. "I am here for one guy and one guy only… Kyoya" I said narrowing my fake brown eyes. Kaoru looked at me surprised, and I silently gasped, hoping he hadn't seen through my disguise. Oh crap, Hikaru was coming over.

"Brother, you aren't leaving are….excuse me gothic girl…do I know you?" Hikaru inquired_. Okay Tara, act calm. You can pull this off._ I let the red hair fall in to my eyes.

"No, you don't. " I said in my now gravelly voice, walking away quickly, leaving them to stare at my back. I ran to Kyoya and smiled softly at him. He leaned down like he was going to kiss my cheek , but instead he whispered into my ear.

" I know its you Tara" he said in a flat scary tone that sent a shiver down my spine ."But if you pay me, I'll play along." he threatened. I sighed, relieved, and pulled 4,202 yen out of my bra, and handed it to him. He pushed up his glasses and counted the money. Then he surprised me by taking my hand and leading me to a couch. Kyoya looked me directly in my faux eyes, and told me that if I ever cheated on Hikaru, well, that he knew how to make people disappear fast.

"There's no need for that." I said smiling back at him, hoping I could keep up this facad for the remaining ten minutes.

"No need for what?" said an all to familiar voice. I turned my head slowly and saw Hikaru and Karou standing there holding imported tea each.

"He asked if I wanted any cake, and I told him there was no need for cake, as I dislike it." I said in a cold tone glaring at them, yet silently praising myself for thinking on my feet. Hikaru stared at me a little.

"Gothic girl, your eye is red." he said, and he stared into my eyes, giving me the feeling that I had been caught, or was about to be.

_Crap I forgot that colored contacts bothered my eyes._ Rubbing it, I stood up quickly "Thank you, I'll go check in the mirror." I said turning away from them. I started to walk out, holding my eye, when I walked straight into Mori. Within three seconds, I felt wet, and I knew instantly tat Mori had accidentally spilled the tea he was carrying, on me.

"You shouldn't dye your hair red, Tara, it's a bad color for you." he said as the dye dripped down my face. I turned around quickly and saw Hikaru staring at me. I looked towards Emma for help.

**Emma's POV**

Everything was going according to plan, I was flirting with Tamaki, and playing the perky princess he wanted, when I heard the crash. I turned my head, and I saw a sight before me.

Everyone was staring at the mess. Hikaru and Kaoru were staring a Mori and the girl that he had just spilt tea on. Red hair dye was dripping down her, leaving her naturally blonde hair, and she was staring straight at me. I knew who it was even before I locked eyes at her. _Tara._

I stood and ran towards her, giving her a hug, knowing that she needed it even though she didn't want it. I turned towards the twins to see their mouths agape. I could see the anger in their eyes, and I knew they were about to blow.

"TARA! EMMA! HOW COULD YOU?" Hikaru shouted, his fists clenched.

"I…I..I…." Tara started to sputter. I knew that she was in serious guilt, but I knew I couldn't speak without bursting into tears.

"THIS WAS.. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO RESPOND TO WHAT YOU TWO HAVE DONE!" Hikaru shouted. _Why hasn't Kaoru said anything?_

"We..we..we wanted to know what you did in this Host Club." And Tara's blown her fuse. Prepare for a shouting match. If only I had some earphones.

"WE WANTED TO KNOW BUT WE DIDN'T WANT TOP BOTHER YOU AND and..and.." And here come the tears.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T WANT TO UPSET YOU!" And so Tara ran into Hikaru's arms and began sobbing uncontrollably. Tara, like me, didn't like upsetting people. I saw that Hikaru was comforting her, but where had Kaoru gone.

I saw that the door had swung open, and I looked out to see Kaoru running down the hall. I hiked up my dress and chased after him. _C'mon Emma, you have to gird your loins and explain. _I rounded the corner to see Kaoru kicking the wall. He pounded his fist against it, and fell to his knees. I walked softly up to him.

"Kaoru…" I spoke softly. I saw him shudder. But he didn't look up.

"Why did you do it, Emma?" he asked, his teeth clenched, constricting his voice.

"We just wanted to see what it was-" I began.

"NOT THAT!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the halls.

"Then what.." I whispered, sitting next to him, laying my hand against his shoulder.

"Why..did you…flirt..with…Tamaki?" he whispered, obviously hurt. I understood then. He was jealous that I flirted with Tamaki, an obvious dip that I didn't even like. And I understood, that I would feel the same way if I didn't know that Kaoru genuinely cared about me. And I knew what I had to do.

He looked up, tears wetting his beautiful eyes, and I did the most daring thing I've ever considered. I kissed him. I pulled his face to mine and I kissed him. He was surprised at first, but gave in after a second. After a few seconds, we pulled apart.

"Kaoru, I flirted with him so we could see what the club was like. It's just like you said. It was made up of kisses that meant nothing, tears that weren't real. You are the one I care about, not that pathetic lump." I said, using this as my only hope to calm Kaoru down.

"Are you sure, Emma?" he whimpered.

"I'm positive." I said, kissing him on the nose.

**Tara POV**

Hkaru held me in his arms untill i had calmed down. HE took me buy my hand and walked me out of the room

he was silent but the a giggled surpressed and soon there was a wave of laughed. I stared at him blankly confused at what was going on. He finally smiled at me and kissed my cheek that still had tea and red hair dye dripping down it.

"you try to pull off as the innocent one here but you went dressed up as a gothic chick and came up with this plan and boy i know when you get pissed you are scary...worse then Honey in the morning yet you look like a angel...how the hell do you do it?" I couldn't help but smile and laughed with him.

"because Emma...as hard as it may seem...she is the innocent one...wayyyyyyy wayyyy wayyyyy deep deeep deep ect" i kept saying deep untill Hikaru covered my mouth

"Get to the point" eh said taking his hand off my mouth

"anyways way deep...verryyyy deep down she can be the innocent one...when it comes to boys she doesn't know when one likes her yet I used to flirt with them all the time...not to mention i was the one playing a hooker in the school play while she was a New york person" i said giggleing. I reached to his hand and held it.

"hey Tara? next time you sneak into the host club do me a favor" he asked looking ahead

"yeah what" i asked confused-_does he know me that well_?-

"don't chose Kyoya im afraid he might threaten to kill you and i don't want that" he said kissing my hand as we walked. I giggled and nodded-_i will tell him later-_ I thought happily

* * *

**Dancing: SORRRYYYYY BEEN REALLY REALLY BUSY**

**Texan:OUR SOCIAL LIVES ARE DOWN THE METAPHORICAL DRAIN! AND FINALS SUCK LIKE TURKEY!**

**Dancing:ummmmm sure mine was mostly dance...and yes finals suck**

**Texan: Yes you and your nutcaker(so many comments i can put here) Mine is mostly theater, swimming debate and the awesomeness that is professor Layton**

**Dancing: UMMM EXCUSE ME? who is in the school musical?...ME!**

**Texan:excuse me, wh os been stressing about the UIL OAP Adutions? ME**

**Dancing: Musical is wayyy more important!**

**Jayfeather: WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP**

**Texan: no audtions are, so i can ACTUALLY PREFORM this year...and heck no**

**Dancing: heck no jayfeather i must win.**

**Hotaru: (shots Dancing and Texan with Baka 5000 gun knocking them out) **

**Jayfeather:errrrr please review...I don't think they will know what the Baka GUn 5000 is**

**Hotaru: to know what the Baka Gun please read dancingbells other fanfic To hate is just the begining of love...or something like that**

**Jayfeather:(pokes Dancing and Texan with THE STICK(dun dun dunnnn) to see if they were alive**

**HOtaru:review...or your next**


	4. The Letter

**Dancing: well the prologue is going to be done one day but this chapter has been sitting on my computer for week snow. Hopefully I'll get a hold on Texan soon so we can do the prologue.**

**Jayfeather: neither Texan nor dancing own anything except the story line and the characters named Tara and Emma. They do not own the characters of OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR WARRIORs…..even tho they wish the did**

* * *

Tara's POV:

I stared out the window Sunday morning in my Tinker Bell pajamas. The mailman arrived and I watched as he slowly delivered the mail to our cream colored mailbox. The moment he drove away I ran downstairs, slamming the door open in my effort to get to the mailbox. I pulled the stack of letters free from the mailbox, reading all the return addresses.

"Come on, come on…bank…host club…Auntie…" There it was. "Madame Snow's Dance Academy" I ripped open the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Tara Haninozuka,_

_After reviewing your audition video we have decided to accept you to the Academy. WE expect your RSVP in 2 weeks. If you do decide to attend the Academy, we shall pay to fly you to America to join our company. We expect you have all you will need._

_Ballet Shoes_

_Point Shoes_

_3 Black Leotards_

_2 Black Skirts_

_Tap Shoes_

_We will send you the rest of the list when we receive your RSVP._

_Thank you for considering us._

_Sincerely,_

_Madame Snow_

I stared at it – **I****got****in**– I thought. "I GOT IN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, spun, and ran into the house. I hurried upstairs and grabbed my cell phone, careful not to wake the sleeping Emma. She's almost as bad as Honey. I pulled out the pink studded cellular device, scanning for my friend Laurens name (she also auditioned). I stopped short when I saw his name. _Hikaru__Hitachiin_. I paused and looked at the letter again – _fly__you__to__America_– **How****can****I****leave****Hikaru?**– I looked across the room at my snoozing twin. **How****can****I****leave****Emma?...This****is****a****once****in****a****life****time****chance,****no****one****gets****into****that****school.**I sighed. "Dammit." I muttered. Emma stirred, her eyes fluttering open and giving me a sleepy look.

"Tara? What the hell are you doing up so early?" she muttered, obviously agitated that I disturbed her slumber.

"I…couldn't sleep…I'm taking a shower." I stood and left the room, leaving the letter wide open on my bed.

Emma's POV:

I couldn't believe my bitch sister had to get up! Ugh. I climbed out of bed, rubbing sleep from my eyes, only to notice a letter on Tara's bed. I turned into a nosy little bitch and picked it up, scanning it.

…_we__shall__pay__to__fly__you__to__America__to__join__our__company__…_

She got in. And she's going to leave me. I whipped out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hikaru, we have a major problem."

**MONDAY**

The moment we pulled up to the school, I could see Hikaru running to greet Tara. Part of the plan. Guilt her into staying. We both were going to be overwhelmingly perfect.

"Tara would you like me to carry your books?" asked Hikaru.

Blink blink. "Ummm…sure Hika." She handed over the books, looking a bit dazed and confused. Kaoru walked towards me.

"What's up with that?" he asked.

"All part of the plan baby." I said giving him a light peck. He smiled.

"Well then. Can I carry your books, my lady?" he asked, bowing.

"NO YOU CAN'T I'M A 21ST CENTURY WOMAN I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" I screamed, maybe making a scene. He just laughed and we went inside.


	5. The Slap

**Dancing: hey guys, I know I must be the slowest updater ever but here it the next chapter my reviewers have demanded. I am Sad to say I do not know when the next will be up. Reason 1: I have gotten so busy with dance and school, Reason 2: Texan and I are not on good terms currently and I am not sure if we will ever be again. There's a lot of reason behind this not the only one she thinks (because I know your reading this Texan, although the reason you think is probably the biggest and most recent)**

**Jayfeather: She has discussed with Texan about still writing the story, she is just not sure it's the best idea right now.**

**Hikaru: its quite sad really, it's a surprised that all this happened…**

**Hotaru: Dancing bell does not own Alice academy, Ouran High school host club, or Warriors.**

* * *

**Tara Pov**

I wasn't use to this. Hikaru was trying everything he can to be the perfect boyfriend. He even skipped the Important Host Club event today. He and Kaoru were supposed to be without shirts today so I guess it's a good thing. Also Emma today was even being weird. When I walked into the bedroom after my shower this morning she asked me how to put a ribbon in to her hair. Something was up and I was going to find out what.

"Pumpkin..." I looked up and saw my boyfriend smiling at me

"Did you just call me pumpkin?" I asked with a confused face on

"Yes you once told me you thought it was cute when people had nicknames" he said smiling

"And you said it was the most disgusting thing you heard of" I replied back raising my eye brows

"I have a question?" he said softly pulling me close and kissing my neck. –Damn- I thought

"Yes" I said trying to pull away

"You won't ever leave me right" he said kissing my neck again. My eyes widen I stood up and pushed him away

"I promise I won't but your late for your meeting now go" I said grabbing my books and walking away.-what does he know- I thought to myself as I left the bench where we were at. My twin came running up and hugged me which is very un like her. I blinked and pushed her away. "Are you ok?"I asked a bit concerned for my sister's health. She did a giggle which frightened me even more….she was defiantly up to something.

"Want to help me dance" she asked pretending to do a swirl which was not her type of thing and she should never do it again.

"Actually I have to go and…..study" I said taking off. If Emma was up to something I knew just who to ask. I flipped opened my phone and dialed my strange sisters boyfriends number.

"Kaoru you better the hell meet me in the Library now" I said in a monotone voice as soon as I heard the phone get picked up

"Why?"

"Because you know what's going on and if you like being in one piece you will meet me there WITHOUT telling Emma or Hikaru that your meeting me understand"

"You sound scary…. understand" he said and hung up I turned the other way and walked to the Library waiting for him.

"Yo" Kaoru said tapping me on my shoulder I Slowly turned to him

"Kaoru what does Emma know?" I asked calmly

"I'm not allowed to tell you I'm a bit afraid of her" he said. I brushed my blonde hair out of my unspeakable face that was as scary as honeys. You see Emma is almost as scary as honey when she wakes up or when some takes her swimming stuff but when I'm pissed off, its scarier then Honey and Emma put together after being woken up from a nap. You should never piss me off

"You shouldn't be more scared of her" I said staring straight into his eyes. He gulped

"You Haninozukas are scary as hell sometimes" he said with a sweat drop" well you see Emma found some letter from a dance school in America that said they would pay for you to go back to America. She and Hikaru decided if they were perfect you would stay" he ended backing away slowly

"THAT BITCH READ MY LETTER" I screeched echoing throughout the school. I stormed out of the Library. I don't cuss ever so when I start cussing its bad. I slammed the door opened to the host club and stormed over t my boyfriend and sister who were talking silently. Emma quickly stood up and walked over to me.

"Tara it's not what you think" she said thinking I thought she was on a date with him. I raised my hand and slapped my sister across the face. The slapped echoed around the room. Hikaru gaped and stood up.

"Tara..." he started

"You little bitch how dare you read through my stuff." I said pointing my finger at my sister "It was none of your business and if you would've just asked me I would've have told you that I had already decided not to go" I said "And you" I said turning to Hikaru "Your suppose to be my boyfriend you're supposed to tell me if my sister has done these things, I had to find out from your brother and I had to scare him" I said I have never been pissed so much in my life. The whole room was silently I could tell my twin was trying to find the right words to say but she was still shocked at the fact that I slapped her. I have never slapped her in my life. My boyfriend just looked down guilty. Mori came up and placed his hands on my shoulder

"You need to breath" he said leading me out the door.

**Emma's POV**

I was still in shock when Tara stormed off, leaving a wake of anger in her path. I have never seen Tara so pissed in my life, and I wasn't sure how to respond. Suddenly, the sting of a red slap made its way to my brain, bringing tears to my eyes. Kaoru saw my face, and came to hug me, but I pushed out of his arms and ran out, down the hall and towards the bathroom, pushing open the door, and running towards the last stall.

I slammed the stall shut, locking it. I sat on the floor, and cried my eyes out. _How did this happen? I was only trying to keep her here. Why is she so upset?-

A half hour passed, my energy and emotions drained. I figured out what I had to do. I reached for my backpack, pulling out a sheet of paper. I began to write.

_Dear Tara,_

_I was wrong. I shouldn't have read the note. But I'm a nosy bitch and curiosity killed me. I'm devastated that I've hurt you so much._

_You should go. They would be fortunate to have such an amazing dancer as their student._

_I'm leaving. If you need me, you can find me where I'm happiest._

_Adieu._

_You Loving Sister,_

_Emma_

I folded the envelope up and closed it with tape. I composed myself, then walked out of the bathroom and returned to the library. I saw Kaoru still sitting there. I crossed to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and handed him the note.

"Give this to Tara" he just nodded. And with that, I turned on my heel and walked away

**Third Person POV**

Tara walked into the Pool room; the blonde spotted her sister who looked up silently at her. Emma opened her mouth to say something but Tara cut her off before she could with her hand.

"I'm moving; I talked to Honey and Mori all ready, they are packing my things. I'm leaving in the morning" She said sharply.

She flipped her hair, turned on her heel and left the pool area.

* * *

**Dancing: I can almost promise you this is not the end because I really enjoy this story**

**Hikaru: right you just wanted a Clift hanger**

**Dancing: yes and if I do stop this story I can come up with a short way to end it later. Just in case anyone wondering, Texan did help right this chapters cause this was written months before this shenanigans so this wasn't just written buy me.**

**Hotaru: Please review**

**Hikaru: hey did you break up with me?**


	6. Planing the Vaction

**DancingBell: soo heres the next chapter i guess :p Texan did help me write and edited it even tho we still arent talking. **

**HIkaru: she didn't you know**

**Dancing: she can say she didnt alll she wants, but that many people can not be lying...anyways enough about my wonderful dramtic life. How are yall this wonderfull year. All those of you who are Favoring and stuff please review as well and tell me what you want to happen. I have an idea, and i am sure yall can guess. but i would like to hear your opinions. Maybe yall would like more of a certain character?**

**Tamaki: like me**

**dancing: TExan would kill me but if our reviewers want it maybe she wont**

**Jayfeather: Dancing and Texan do not own Ouran Highschool Host club nor do they own warriors**

* * *

_Last time: "I'm moving; I talked to Honey and Mori all ready, they are packing my things. I'm leaving in the morning" She said sharply. She flipped her hair, turned on her heel and left the pool area._

**Third Person POV**

**Three Months later…**

Not much had changed since Tara left, although no one was sure where she had gone except Hikaru who had sworn not to tell anyone. No one, besides Hikaru, had heard from her since she left, not even her sister. Emma was a bit more quiet but she still was a sarcastic, snobby, know it all in love with Karou. Hikaru constantly was checking his phone seeing if he had any texts from his girlfriend. Today they were trying to decide where the Host Club spring break vacation would take place.

"LETS GO TO THE BEACH!" suggested, or more like shouted, Tamaki.

"We went to the beach-"

"-Last time" sighed Hikaru and Karou as Tamaki went to the corner and started to grew mushroom.

"I'll get the stupid blonde" groaned Haruhi.

"Let's go to the cake factory!" Hunny suggested jumping up and down.

"NOM! Cake." Emma piped up since Karou had invited her to go on the vacation with the Host Club.

"No Cake for Hunny, Dentist orders" Mori stated bluntly.

"but-but-but MORIII" Hunny whined sticking his lip out. Mori just shook his head.

"I have an idea..." Hikaru stood up. "How about we go to…" he looked at Kaoru, who was very confused, "DISNEY WORLD!" he threw up his hand dramatically and looked around.

"That is genius brother!" Kaoru jumped up pulling Emma with him.

"Our club has the funds to go to any of the Disney Parks, which would you-"

"FLORDIAS!" Shouted Hikaru. Everyone looked at him shocked. "I mean, we all have been to Tokyo's, except Emma, and Tara told me once how the Florida one has a Harry Potter World close to it and how she and Emma had planned to go together…"he said quickly. Everyone was silent. That was the first time Tara had be mentioned since she left.

"I would like that." Emma said "After all who wouldn't want to go to Harry Potter World? And anyways, I love Disney World." she said.

"Then it's set" Kyoya set.

After the meeting Hikaru pulled out his phone once he was far enough away from group. He dialed quickly and waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's set"

"Great see you on Spring Break

**Emma's POV**

"ARE WE TAKING OFF YET?" Tamaki shouted, right behind me so that his obnoxious voice was in my ear. I swear to God, if he's like this the whole flight, I may kill him.

"NO WE AREN'T AND IF YOU DON'T PIPE DOWN I WILL GET THE DUCT TAPE OUT OF MY CARRY-ON AND WILL USE ON YOUR MOUTH!" I had physically turned around in my seat to stare at the idiot, who was now cowering in fear in the first class seat. It's been a month since the decision to go to Disney World, which I'm very pleased about, since I practically grew up at the place. I wasn't however, looking forward to the incredibly long flight. I don't care if it's on a private jet, I'm going to go insane.

"Emma, you should really learn to control your temper." Kyoya said, not even looking up from his laptop.

"You're not my boss, Kyoya. I'm not your slave." I said icily. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with Kyoya's business handling.

"Calm, Emma. No ones trying to rile you up." said Kaoru, rubbing my hand affectionately.

"Tell that to the idiot behind me." I said, jerking my thumb behind me.

"WHAAAA? DAUGHTER, EMMA'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Tamaki said, jumping onto Haruhi.

"It's going to be a long flight." Haurhi said. I agree.

We finally arrived, surprisingly in one piece. We collected our luggage and ran to the limo, driving off to the most magical place on earth.

"This is so exciting! Takashi, can we get Mickey Head Bars when we get to the hotel?" Honey said, bouncing in his seat. Mori just shook his head no.

"Umm, Kyoya, which hotel are we staying at? I assume we are staying on property, but you never know with you people." I queried.

"You'll see. We'll arrive shortly." he said. I rode the rest of the ride in silence, waiting for the hotel to appear, admiring the scenery.

I was shocked out of my daze by the cries of "We're here!". I swung my head to see that we arrived at the Yacht Club, one of my favorite resorts, which was connected to the Beach Club. We climbed out of the car, holding all of our gear, and passed the items that weren't necessary to the bellhops. We trudged inside and followed Kyoya to the check in. I leaned my back against the desk, admiring the hotel. Suddenly, a flash of blonde caught my eye, running down the sidewalk outside. It looked really familiar, almost as if it was Tara. But the likelihood of that is absurd.

* * *

DB:I am to tired to write my own name :P well i hope you liked this chapter please please please please please please please please-

HIkaru: DB get to the point

DB: PLEASEEEEE REVIEW... i like them alot


	7. DISNEYYYY

**Dancing: Hey Everyone! i thought since Texan and I are not trying to kill each other in the hallway now will be a good time to update before we do start trying to kill each other again. which i can venture to guess that its a likely possibilty we will... any ways i'm making a space for texan to say something cause i do have a heart you know( thats probably going to get her mad)...anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Jayfeather: this could end up intresting**

**Texan: We haven't been trying to violently murder each other for a good 2 months now :D and we're going to be spending a ton of time together in the next 6 months, so either its going to get better or its going to get helluva lot worse.**

**Jayfeather: Dancing and Texan do not own Ouran Host Club or Warriors**

**Third Person:**

The group was sitting at a large table in Cindella's Castle. Honey was bouncing up and down from excitement, while Tamaki was going on and on and on about how Haruhi was like Cinderella. Emma was telling Hikaru and Karou about the many adventures she and Tara have had in Disney World.

"I remember this one time about a year before we moved to Japan, this guy was hitting on Tara in Harry Potter World, which is in Universal Studios... We have to go there tomorrow! Anyways, Tara had about enough, she finally lifted up her wand and yelled in the middle of Honeydukes 'STUPEFY!' The guy was so shocked he actually fell backwards. The rest of the day Tara was trying to do spells. It was quite funny." she laughed, remembering all the times she and her sister went there. She looked around the dinning room. She and Tara came to Disney World about every other year but never ate in the castle. She made eye contact with one of the blonde waitresses and froze.

"What is it Emma?" she heard her boyfriend ask.

"That waitress is one of Tara's best friends... one I particularly don't enjoy." She all but growled. The waitress smiled and started walking over to them. "Look away! Look away!" Emma whispered turning her head hoping the waitress wouldn't come over.

"EMMA!" the voiced called in an all to cheery voice.

"Hi Rebecca... how are you?" she said in a all to sugary sweet-I-hate-you-voice.

"Good, good." Rebecca replied in the same tone. "Oh y'all must be the Host Club! Tara has told me sooo much about you!" she squealed. The group's eyes opened wide.

"Um… excuse me, but have you been in contact with Tara at all these past 3 months?" Haruhi asked what the rest couldn't.

"Yes of course! She and I talk all the time" she smiled a sly smile. "Oh that's right, she hasn't talked to her...what was it she called you? Annoying sister at all" she gave a rude smirk. "Guess she figured out which one of us was better, huh?"

"Now wait a second! You can't talk to Emma-chan like that!" Honey said standing up, giving his unspeakable face. Rebecca flinched but smiled.

"You must be Honey! Tara misses you sooo much! She talks about you all the time!" Honey's face lit up.

"Really?!"

"Yep" she breathed a sigh of relief and continued to name all of them.

"Well I have to go and get back to work, but there's a parade later. You all should come! I'm dancing in it."

"Why would I go see anything you are in, you stupid, annoying dolt?" hissed Emma, for the first time holding back her anger.

"Why did you let her get away with saying those things?" asked Karou.

"If she's kept in contact with my sister, she will sure as hell tell Tara anything I said. She's mad enough I don't want to upset her anymore." Emma sighed. She turned back to glare at Rebecca.

"Because I can tell you where to find Tara" she smiled. "Buh bye now!" she said, walking away.

**Emma's POV**

I hate that son of a bitch. I looked back down at my plate, stabbing at my potatoes with my fork, maybe a bit too fiercely. How dare she come over here, purposefully piss me off, and then drop the bombshell that she's aware of where Tara is on me? Seriously, where the hell did this whore come from, and who the hell does she think she is?

I was bumped out of my angry daydream by Kaoru tapping me on the arm. "Wha?" I said, still not fully paying attention to him. My focus was still on how the hell I could find my sister and see what the heck is going on.

"Um… Emma? We're heading out now. I think we planned on riding some rides, and you can decide later if you maybe want to see that parade…" he said, squeezing my arm. I stood with him, and he grabbed my hand as we walked out to the park.

"So guys! I'm thinking we should go visit Fantasyland first!" said Tamaki. Of course he would want to go visit the land of magic and wonder and pink. That's right up his alley.

"How about Adventureland?" said Hikaru. Kaoru stood next to him, violently nodding. "It's got some cool rides, and who doesn't want to spend some time as a pirate?"

"Frontierland would be nice." said Honey. I think he just wants to see if there are any cute animals out on the prarie.

"Liberty Square would be a good place to stop." said Kyoya. "I can pick up some historically accurate information for our next event." Always thinking about the bottom line.

"Guys, I think we should let Emma pick where she wants to go." Haruhi said. "She knows the park better than anyone else, and she seems to be having a rough time." Amen to that.

"Tomorrowland. That's my favorite part of the park, and I've been waiting to go back again." I whispered, thinking no one would hear. Of course, they all did, and off we headed to the most magical spot in the Magic Kingdom.

After spending hours on end riding Space Moutain (Tamaki practically wet himself), the Astro Orbiter (Honey loved that), Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin (the twins spent most of their time trying to shoot the other in the eye), the TTA (Kyoya got some work done while we rode that), Stitch's Great Escape (I think Tamaki actually did wet himself), the Indy Speedway (Haruhi enjoyed some good racing), and my favorite, the Carousel of Progress, it was parade time. We went and stole seats right in front of Casey's, were the guy's promptly pigged-out on mini corn dogs.

I attentively watched the parade, prepared to yank Rebecca by the arm to get the answers I wanted. About halfway through, there she was, dressed like a fish with a pearl. I ran up and grabbed her wrist. I didn't particularly care as to whether this screwed up her precious performance, my sister was way more important than this bitch.

"Where. Is. She." I hissed through my teeth. Rebecca kept on smiling, throwing her God forsaken pearl in the air.

"Let go of my and I'll tell you." she hissed back. I dropped her wrist. "Next float." She said, and danced on her merry little way. I turned around, and there was Tara, on top on the Little Mermaid float.


End file.
